Broken
by OverlyObsessiveTeenageGirl
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a strong girl. But what happens when she breaks? Read to find out. Oneshot. Rated K because of a paranoid author.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic (on here), so no flames, please. **

Broken

Isabella stood outside the gate of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She took a big, deep breath. She wasn't feeling that optimistic today, but, nonetheless, she chose to go visit Phineas. Isabella thought it would cheer her up, seeing him.  
The young woman pushed through the gate, wearing a fake smile.  
"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha dooin'?" she asked, mock-happily.  
"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas, greeting her joyfully, didn't turn around. "We're building a karaoke stage. Candace wanted to sing something to Jeremy, and wanted a stage."  
"Cool." Isabella praised, her 'happiness' fading slowly.  
As Phineas and Ferb continued to build, she joined them. Isabella kept trying to flirt with Phineas for the millionth time, but he barely heard her most of the time.  
That was it. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fifteen years of age, broke.  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to ignore them, keep working, but she couldn't. Not without at least crying. As she felt the tears come, she fell to her knees.  
"Isabella!" screamed Phineas. He ran over to her and helped her up by her arms. "Are you okay?" he asked after Isabella yanked her arms away from him and covered her already red eyes.  
"NO!" she screamed, uncovering her eyes and throwing her arms slightly behind her. "No, I am not okay, Phineas Flynn!"  
Phineas gave her a concerned look.  
"Don't give me that look, Flynn. You don't understand. Oh, well that's a BIG SURPRISE!" she said 'big surprise' sarcastically. "You know, you should really pay more attention to your best friend, Phineas. Really, you should. I'm sure you don't know a _thing_ about me anymore!" Isabella screeched and ran out of her friend's yard and to her house.  
"Well… I, uh… I'm just going to go… i-inside." Ferb stuttered and backed into the house.  
Phineas sighed. _I guess I should go talk to her, _he thought, and left his backyard.

Isabella locked the door to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She was still crying.  
_I can't believe it. I broke down… right in front of Phineas. _She sighed.  
"I'm such a loser!" the girl whispered to herself. "Why I even deserve friends like Phineas and Ferb, I don't know."  
A fist hit her door three times.  
"Go away." She said miserably.  
"Isabella, it's me." Phineas said. "I need to talk to you. Now."  
Isabella sighed. She went and unlocked her door. She then walked back to her bed and fell face first into her pillows.  
Phineas walked slowly into Isabella's room.  
"Isabella-"  
"What, Phineas? What? You know why I'm angry. What else do you know about me, huh? Nothing. You know nothing about me anymore!" Isabella shouted at him, and flopped back on her bed. "Nothing." Tears welled in her eyes.  
"Isabella…" Phineas started. "You think I know nothing about you, huh? Well, I know that your favorite color is pink, you hate when Madalynn gets more attention than you, you love roses, you really love singing even though you're a future journalist, you have a great fashion sense and a sense of humor, even though you act like you hate Madalynn, you adore her, like Candace with me and Ferb. You're extremely caring, especially to friends and family. And… Isabella, that's why I love you…"  
Isabella stiffened. "What?" she asked.  
"I love you, Isabella. For those reasons and more." Phineas admitted.  
"I-I love you, too, Phineas." Isabella whispered. "I always have." She laughed.  
"And that's one more thing I know about you." Phineas smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"Thank you, Phin." Isabella said. "You're the best."  
"Just remember, Izzy. I'm always here for you. Even when you break down. I'll be here." He hugged her one more time and kissed her cheek. She hugged her knees, smiling.  
"Okay. Thank you. I love you." Isabella said quietly.  
"You'll be okay?" Phineas asked. Isabella nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow." He said, approaching the door. He hesitated. He turned around and kissed Isabella quickly.  
"Love you." Phineas smiled and left.  
"Love you, too." Isabella whispered dreamily.

**Well, how'd ya like that? Madalynn is my OC, Izzy's sister. She's five years younger than Izzy, and she bugs her older sister. xD 'Til next time! :)  
**


End file.
